


Blue Skin, Red Hair

by polaris_86



Category: Gargoyles, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_86/pseuds/polaris_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demona and Erik have a lot in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skin, Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Screwed with canon for this one, because here Erik had met people who are 'different' before he met Charles.
> 
> Thanks to my great beta Abbi!

“He used to call me his angel of the night. I wonder what name he calls the human bitch. How can he be so blind? Humans are...”

“Ridiculous, disgusting, worthless creatures!”

“Exactly! You know, Lehnsherr, it seems like we are the only ones to see the truth.”

Harold's bar was a dusty place in the middle of nowhere. A safe haven for those who didn't fit in with the norm. Harold was a guy in his 40's who looked like your average bartender, except he had three eyes and they were all different colors.

Erik had discovered this place accidentally, after killing a Nazi bastard who was hiding in some small village, living a perfect little life. Said life had been destroyed the day Erik had set foot into the village.

Afterwards, he had decided to celebrate his newest success in a bar down the road and had stumbled across the perfect place for outsiders. Not that Harold was mutant. He was just a guy with three eyes. Or maybe he was a mutant. Erik didn't know. He had to ask Charles about the formalities, about what makes a mutant a mutant. But then again, he didn't want to think about the bar when Charles was close. He didn't intend to show him the place where, all these years ago, he had met her: Demona.

Demona, his other soulmate. The person who got his hatred for human beings, who respected his stance and who wanted to see them all dead, too. Demona, who he had met several times over the past years and who always liked to have a drink with him, or two drinks, or... ten.

That evening, they'd just finished their fifth round. Demona sat on a bar stool, perfect wings crossed, hanging behind her back like a cape. Her blue skin glistened in the last rays of the evening sun, which entered the bar through a broken window.

“So, how are things going with your little mutant friend?” she asked. She wasn't slurring yet, but Erik knew that they were both close.

“Charles? Oh, he's gorgeous. Dreaming about peaceful coexistence with humans all the time.”

“How sweet of him. He and Goliath should found a club.”

“Oh yes. They'd get T-Shirts and baseball caps. And they'd meet every Thursday to play bingo or to go bowling.”

Demona giggled. “Oh no, I can't imagine Goliath going bowling. He'd look ridiculous! But maybe they could go to the park and have a picnic with all their human friends!”

“Ha! Charles would love the idea! He'd ask the kids to wear their best clothes for it! And he'd ask his sister to pretend she was like them. Just like always.”

“What's wrong with his sister?”

“She looks different. Raven is extraordinary. A shape shifter. But in her true form she's got red hair and blue skin.”

“There's nothing wrong with red hair and blue skin.”

Erik drowned the last remains of his drink and ordered another one. Harold poured him some more liquor.

“I know. But Charles doesn't. He wants us to... integrate.” Erik had spat out the last word as if it was a curse.

“Goliath is the same. _Humans are our friends, Demona. Be nice to them, Demona._ ” She rolled her eyes demonstratively.

“What an idiot. Both of them.”

“We are so much better than humans. We can glide!”

“Or move metal!”

“Right! We are gorgeous! We are...”

“Perfection!”

They had both become louder and louder during their little dialogue and Harold was sending them a warning glance now. “Hush, the two of you. You're too loud. You're disturbing my other guests.”

“Alright, alright!” Demona held up her hands in a gesture that was supposed to be reassuring. When she dropped them, Erik grabbed the right one and draw it to him to have a closer look at her skin.

“Your color is so beautiful. It's the color of Charles' eyes.”

“And that's supposed to be a compliment?”

Apparently, the alcohol was starting to get to Erik. He couldn't help himself; extending his other hand and caressing Demona's hair.

“And your hair. Beautiful hair. Like the color of the blood of all the humans I will kill.”

“Now that's hot,” Demona admitted and a lopsided smile appeared on her face. “But honey, you look like a human, even if you aren't one. And I don't do humans.”

Erik drew back. “I don't want to have sex with you”, he sneered. “I was just being nice.”

“Yeah, like last time. You were trying to sneak your hand into my top!”

“I was not! You were shoving your tits into my face! I tried to push them away, that's all.”

“Harold, who was trying to get into whose pants? You surely remember! Your eyes see everything, right?”

Harold, who had been polishing glasses during most of their conversation, looked at them as if they were both nuts.

“I don't care. You two always come here, you bitch about humans, you flirt, and then you fight. It's always the same, I stopped paying attention.”

Demona and Erik were both staring at him like they didn't believe a thing of what he just had said. When Harold turned around to bring some other guests a bowl with peanuts, Demona cleared her throat loudly.

“What?”

“He's right Lehnsherr.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Well, maybe today we should change our routine. I mean... just once?”

“Change? How?”

“Well, I thought... You know I wasn't serious, right? I know you're not human. You're... hot. Somehow.”

“Oh. Uhm, and when I said that your skin resembled... his eyes... That was stupid. Your skin is unique. Amazing.”

They both stared each other in the eyes for a while. Eventually, the tension grew too strong and Demona cleared her throat again.

“Flirting is sooo human, don't you think?”

“Yes”, Erik agreed. “It's stupid.”

“Okay then. Let's just go and fuck.”

Erik was happy to oblige. He grabbed his jacket, placed some notes on the counter and got up. Demona leaned into him as they walked out of the bar and he put an arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

“You won't tell Charles about this, will you.”

“No, as long as you don't tell Goliath.”

“Deal.”


End file.
